The Rogue and The Vodka
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Rogue, Vodka and Christmas ;-} COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**.🌟.**

 **/_/🎀\\_\**

 **/💡_/⭐_🎆_\**

 **/_🔅_\\_⭐\\_💡\**

 **/🎁_/_⭐/_/_/💠\**

 **/ 🍬\\_\\_⭐\ \\_🔆\\_\**

 **/_/_/💡/_/⭐_/🔔_⭐/_\**

 **/\\_\\_\🎆_\\_⭐\\_\💡\\_\\_\**

 **/_/_/⭐_/_/_🍬_/_/⭐ /_🎁\**

 **/_\💠_\\_\\_\\_\⭐_\\_\🔅_\\_\\_\**

 **/_/🍬/_/_/🔆 /_/_/🔔/_/⭐/_\**

 **[_]**

 **Disclaimer:- Not mine! *sobs* Why?!**

 **Hey guys I'm back with another Rogan and this one is about my most favorite time of the year- Christmas 😁! This one had been revolving around my head for weeks so I had to take it out of my chest today. Hope y'all like it 😉!**

🎄 **:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄**

Marie was jerked awake by a faint knock on her door. She turned her head and looked down at her snoring friend. Jubilee and her eye masks were peacefully enjoying their time in Dreamland. She groaned and lazily climbed out of the bed to answer the damned knock that destroyed her steamy 'Logan dream'.

She opened the old door and almost shouted in mild horror when she found herself standing before the star of her fantasies in nothing but a grey tank top and matching panties.

"Logan?! What the hell?!"

"Whoa, kid-"

She slammed the door in his face and hurried to her wardrobe to pull anything 'coverable' out.

Jubilee was awakened by the loud slam. She pulled her eye mask up. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Nothing," Marie grumbled, rummaging through her wardrobe. "It's just Santa who's come early this year."

"Uh-okay." Jubilee gave a groggy nod, yanked the mask down and went back to snore like a buzzsaw.

She pulled on a filmy nightgown and picked up her gloves from the stand before running back to the door so she could greet her just returned BFF properly.

"Is that how ya respond ta all the knocks, kid?" Logan had a mischievous smirk. "In a pair of tank top and panties?"

"Don't make me feel any more embarrassed and just give me a damn hug, sugah." blushing furiously, Marie yanked the feral man in a warm hug. "So how did the mission go?"

Logan pulled back and tucked her right platinum strand behind her ear with a soft smirk. "Well, It would've gone smooth if Scooter hadn't pissed me off every five minutes. By the way I'm really sorry about missin' yer 21st birthday, darlin'."

"Well you weren't here to attend my last three birthdays, either so it's not a big deal, hon." Marie gave a taunting smirk.

"Trust me kid, I was gonna be here for this one." Logan had a meaningful look this time. "But unfortunately, Chuck's goddamn mission clashed with the date. But don't worry, I'll make it up to ya. That's why I'm here at this time actually. Let's go out and get some booze tomorrow."

"BOOZE?" Marie's jaw hit the floor. "YOU're gonna take ME out for some booze as a compensatory gift?"

"Yeah, why not?" Logan grinned. "Yer twenty fuckin' one now, kid. Ya deserve somethin' better than 'Ro's strawberry cheesecake."

"But what if anyone finds out?"

"Just don't chirp it out before the firecracker, I'll see the rest."

"Well if you're saying so," Marie grinned like a fucking Cheshire cat. "Let's have a blast tomorrow."

🎄 **:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄**

"Get ready kid," Logan extended the first shot of the night toward Marie. "You're gonna spend a night in heaven."

With a nervous glance, Marie picked up the tiny glass. "To our friendship."

Smirking, Logan raised his Whiskey on the rocks. "To our friendship—if ya can call it that."

Chuckling, Marie downed the first glass of the night with a soft grimace that soon turned in a horrendous cough.

Chuckling like a true asshole, Logan rubbed Marie's back. "It's common in first-timers."

Slightly encouraged by that, Marie picked up another one. "Then lemme try a second time."

Another after another, Marie finished a whole round and now Logan knew that it was time to take his blind drunk Belle out of here.

"Okay that's enough fer tonight," Logan grabbed Marie's wrist and gave it a gentle yank. "C'mon, time ta go home."

"Whaat? Nooo!" Marie gave a wide broad smile. "The paarrty has just gotten starrted, sugaah.." with that Marie pulled her hand out of Logan's grip and dragged the pull of her jacket down, revealing a heavy bosom she'd never sported before.

 _ **Wolverine's eyes sprang out of their sockets.**_

 _ **Damn, wanna nuzzle those perky pillows all day!**_

Before Logan could get his head out of Wolverine's horny fantasies and stop Marie, the girl had reached the dance floor and started showing some cringeworthy moves.

Logan smacked his forehead.

"What the hell have i done?!"

🎄 **:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄**

Like every other first-timer, Marie woke up with a horrible headache. The bright sunlight coming through the half-open window was burning her eyelids. Her energy-less body rolled to bury its face into the warm pillow and suddenly realized that she was totally naked beneath the blanket.

The deep chocolate eyes snapped open.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, Marie sat up on her elbows and slowly lifted the blanket to take a peek. The guess was right.

Holy freaking...

OK don't panic! Don't panic! DON'T FUCKING PANIC!

She hastily turned her head to see Jubes on her bed but unfortunately, THERE WAS NO OTHER FUCKING BED! She ran her baffled gaze around. Another giant surprise was waiting for her.

"It was...LOGAN'S ROOM?!"

"Back from the heaven, huh?" Marie jerked her head up as she heard the smirking voice. Logan walked in with a glass of fresh lemonade. he advanced it toward the horrified girl. "The best remedy fer hangover."

Marie hastily hugged her knees to her chest and securely covered herself as much as she could before accepting the cold drink. "Thanks...so...how did I end up in your room?"

"Two things." Logan raised a couple of fingers in the air. "First, yer never gonna get ta see ANY movie ever again, and second, I'm never takin' ya out fer grabbin' some drinks again."

"Oh c'mon," Marie lowered her gaze and muttered softly. "I can't be that drunk."

"Are you kidding me?!" Marie almost yelped as Logan jumped into the bed and bored his smirking gaze into her shocked one. "For yer kind information, ya were so drunk that ya swallowed down an entire bottle of Vodka and said that yer diet soda tasted funny. Ya were so drunk that ya moonwalked on the dance floor—on all fours. Ya were so drunk that when we got out, ya grabbed a random biker with a long beard and hugged him tight, screechin' "Hagrid, you're real!" Logan wanted to laugh at her stunned reaction but he scarcely stifled his grin and continued.

"And yeah, when we came back, ya were so drunk that ya jumped into Chuck's pool, saying that ya were 'finding Nemo'. Ya were so drunk that you woke the entire school up and asked Jean if the carpet matched the drapes and the biggest cherry on the top, ya were so drunk that ya shamelessly flirted with Xavier and asked if he was single or n-"

"stop, stop, STOP!" Marie covered up her ears. "Sweet baby Jesus! Did I really... Man, tell everyone I'm dead for the next twenty years!"

🎄 **:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄**

She raised her completely ashamed eyes. "And how did i reach your bed?"

Logan suddenly closed the distance between their bodies and grinned at her evilly. "Well, yer loaded state came with a small benefit last night. When nobody dared ta step forward and help ya change, I brought ya ta my room and tried ta get your clothes off your body and ta my biggest surprise, your drain force didn't hurt me one bit. Do ya know what that means? It means that yer mutation dulls when yer drunk."

Marie's eyebrows rose skyward. "What?! Really?!"

Logan nodded. "And as we realized it, things suddenly heated up between us and..." Logan completed the rest of his sentence by unbuttoning his shirt. To Marie's eye-popping shock, his entire chest was full of kiss marks of her lipstick she'd applied last night. Marie covered her mouth with both palms.

"Holy freaking COW!" she mumbled against her palms. "Did we really... I mean we both... Was it really... SHIT!" Marie grabbed her head and shook it vigorously. The whole thing was damned funny to Logan until she suddenly burst into tears. He immediately panicked and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, Marie! What happened?!" he wrapped his arms around her blanketed body protectively and rubbed her back. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"It's just..." sobbing loudly, Marie bit the inside of her bottom lip. "Y-Yah know...a-ah never admitted in front of yah before but...ah always wanted yah ta be my first if I ever regained control over my skin and I was sure that would be an unforgettable night but look, you're indeed mah first, but ah don't remember any damn bit of last night."

Her sobbing revelation blew a couple of Logan's brain cells. "W-What?"

When Marie nodded shakily and buried her face into the gap between her knees, Logan hesitantly began to rub Marie's shoulders and almost whispered like a child who had just broken her mom's favorite vase.

"Um-whatever I just said...was a lie."

Marie snapped her head up as she heard him and gave Logan her most furious glare. "What do yah mean?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Ya actually didn't do any of those things. Ya just passed out after yer eighth lass of Vodka and when we snuck into the school, ya came round and puked all over yer front so I had ta take off yer clothes in my room and put ya back to sleep." He narrated the entire previous night in once.

Totally embarrassed and fuming, Marie suddenly kicked Logan off the bed. "GET OUT!"

Logan sprang back to his feet and rubbed his ass. "Maybe ya didn't just hear me darlin'—this is my room."

"I know!" Marie roared. "But ah ain't gonna go out in nothin' but a fuckin' blanket and gave our teen audience a fuckin' show so get the fuck out and don't show me yer face till Christmas!"

Of course she would want him back for the Christmas. Who else would bring her a pile of gifts on the damned day?

"But, Marie-"

Marie's next reply was the alarm clock from the stand. She picked it up and threw it at him, but he was able to move out of the way as it hit the wall beside his head, leaving an ugly hole. Logan ran out of the room, grinning.

"As ya wish, darling! Now I'll come back only on Christmas with another BLASTIN' gift!"

🎄 **:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄:🎄**

 **"You were so drunk" jokes belong to Google images 😉**

 **Next time:- Logan has a very special, surprising and** _ **smutty**_ **gift for Marie on this Christmas 😉!**


	2. Chapter 2

🎁 **:🎁:🎁 Chapter- 2 🎁:🎁:🎁**

🎅 **Ho! Ho! HO! 💝**

 **Heyyy guys! I'm back with the update I know you'd all been waiting for for the past one week but before that, a huge THANK YOU to all the lovely people who gave my personally favorite Rogan- HE IS ALIVE! Its precious 100 favorites as well as put me on their 'favorite authors' lists. There are at least 100 readers out there who think that I'm a good writer, it's a very big compliment in itself to me 😍😘💕**

 **Killin-time \- This one is for you 😘😉**

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

 **11 Days Later**

"Do you think he's gonna come back?"

With another pop of her gum, Jubilee looked toward the door again and shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows, Chica. You know him better than me. That guy just follows his wolfish brain when it comes to staying here or leaving."

"That stupid fight of ours," Marie groaned guiltily. "I think I made him really angry this time. That's why he isn't picking up my calls, either."

Jubilee held her sad friend's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Don't worry, Chica, Wolvie can't stay angry with you for long. I'm sure he'll come back before the party is over."

Marie ran her disinterested gaze around. Her nose involuntarily scrunched up at the stupid party arranged by Ororo for all the kids who had nowhere to go on Christmas. "What the heck am I even doing here? This loud noise is killing my ears. Hell, I'd prefer Eminem's raps to that cra-"

"Hey, Rogue!" Kurt teleported between her and Jubilee out of nowhere. "'I zhink I just saw Logan sneak into his room!"

"What?!" a bright grin touched Marie's lips. "But when did he walk in? We couldn't catch him."

"He took zhe back door."

Jubilee grinned. "Now go Chica, your personal Santa is back!"

Marie grinned back. "Okay."

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

Marie rapidly stomped up the stairs and reached Logan's room but to her biggest grief, the door was still locked and Logan was nowhere to be seen.

Heavily heartbroken, she slowly approached the door. Her eyes narrowed when she found a white envelope lying on the ground. She picked it up and read the horrible handwriting written on it.

 _Missed me? ;-)_

A super wide grin touched Marie's lips. She hastily tore open the cover and found a gorgeous silver bracelet with a diamond-studded 'M' in the middle.

"Wow..." Marie quickly wrapped it around her wrist and read the note inside the envelope.

 _For more 'blasting' gifts, follow the ➡_

Marie raised her head and looked for the sign. She followed the red arrows drawn on the white papers and then stuck to the walls. They took her to her second gift that was a brand new brown purse from Gucci. She had been begging Logan for this thing for months.

She opened the purse and obtained another note. _Did ya think I forgot about this shit? ;-) And yeah, there's a jacket in the bag. Just put it on, because we're going out now._

Marie wiped a single tear that threatened to spoil her mascara away and took out the jacket. It was a beautiful black leather jacket. After slipping into it, she lifted her head to follow the red signs again. They led her out of the mansion this time when an eye-popping surprise was waiting for her this time.

"Oh. My. God!"

Marie bolted to the shining green Ford before her and ran her hungry eyes all over it. "Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GODDD! This green beauty is mine!" she snatched the envelope stuck to the side-mirror off. Marie laughed with a soft sob before tearing it open. She took the keys along with another note out of it.

 _For my grown-up girl. Keep a bed ready in the medlab before showing it to the firecracker. And yeah, f you think this was the best surprise of the night, just get into the car and reach the lake behind the mansion._

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

"You're really so full of surprises tonight, sugah."

That was the first line that came to Marie's mind as her eyes saw the beautiful cabin before her. She had no idea that Logan had built such a lovely hut out here. Rubbing her arms against the bitter cold of bone-numbing December, Marie rushed forward and knocked at the door.

To her another surprise, her feral knight opened the door in nothing but a pair of rugged jeans. "Hey."

Blowing a gush of steam at the mouth watering sight, Marie returned the greeting with a shaky smile. "Hey yourself. Looks like someone's mistaken December for July."

Logan laughed sexily as he lifted his arm to rest against the doorframe, only those flexing muscles were enough to dampen a lot of panties tonight.

He arched an eyebrow with another sexy smirk." Nope. It's just pretty hot in here."

"Oh yeah?" Marie copied his raised brow. "Then lemme enjoy some of that heat, too."

With a seductive smile, Logan widened the door. "Yeah, sure."

Marie walked into the small but beautiful cabin that was very warm indeed and ran her eyes around. Those colorful string lights, a small but lovely wreath, and a small fire licking the walls of a large fireplace decorated with those beautiful red and green stockings, the entire square was ornamented with all the Christmasy stuff. Logan had even bothered to decorate a small Christmas tree near the fireplace.

"It took me five months ta get it ready." Logan spoke softly from behind as he closed the door and leaned against it to leer at Marie's beautiful body wrapped in that tight leather. "And the whole Christmas stuff, it was that firecracker's idea. She helped me bought everythin'. I'm really surprised ta see that she actually managed to keep her mouth shut till Christmas."

"That witch..." Marie gave a smirking growl. "I'm gonna kill her later but before that," she rushed forward to give Logan a thank you hug. "Thank you so much for all lovely-"

Her feet were halted by a raised hand. Marie's eyes narrowed by this unexpected attitude from her best friend. "What's wrong sugah, did I say anything wro-"

Logan shook his head as he looked down at his watch. "No, darlin'. Ya did nothin' wrong. Just wanted ya ta save those thank yous until ya receive yer last gift."

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

 **Ten!**

He walked up to her before turning her around.

 **Nine!**

In spite of her personal doubts, Marie did as he said.

 **Eight!**

"Just close your eyes." Logan whispered in her ear throatily.

 **Seven!**

Logan took a shining circular thing out of back pocket of his jeans.

 **Six!**

Logan moved Marie's hair of his way.

 **Five!**

Logan put the shinning collar-like device around Marie's neck.

 **Four!**

Logan switched on the red button on the collar.

 **Three!**

Logan turned Marie around.

 **Two!**

Marie suddenly panicked as she felt Logan's warm naked fingers cupping her cheeks.

 **ONE!**

Logan kissed Marie's forehead softly and whispered against the smooth skin. "Merry Christmas, darlin'."

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

Marie pulled back with a loud, shocking gasp. Her sprang out eyeballs looked into Logan's eyes in pure disbelief. She really couldn't believe what the hell just happened.

Did my feral crush really just kissed me with his bare lips on my bare forehead?!

 _ **Rogue faints in extreme joy.**_

 _ **OH MY SWEET MISSISSIPPI MUD PIE EATING JESUS!**_

She then touched the cold metal around her neck shakily and looked back into Logan's eyes. "L-Logan...w-what's-"

"It's the newest version of dampenin' collars." Logan smiled, licking Marie's sweet taste mixed with that disgusting compact and foundation off his lips. "It suppresses any kinda mutation of the world. We seized a large supply in our last mission twenty days ago. Chuck disposed of the rest, but let me keep one fer ya."

Marie's lips trembled as the brightest grin of her life crossed her face, tears of joy sparkling in her eyes. "D-Does that mean..."

Flashing a nipple-hardening smile, Logan nodded and wrapped her arms around her little waist. "Yes, Marie. You can touch everyone without fear of hurting them now."

With the brightest grin of her life Marie threw her arms around Logan's neck and pulled him closer for a tight hug.

"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, LOGAN! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN TOUCH EVERYBODY NOW! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVERRR!"

"Yeah," Logan's happy smile abruptly turned into a soft growl. "Now yer able ta touch any teen brat out there. The boys will be hoverin' over yer head from tomorrow."

Marie's let a small smile play on her lips. "But why would I want a boy when I already have a man?"

Logan's thick eyebrows drew close immediately. "What do ya mean, kid?"

"I mean to say..." smirking seductively, Marie caught the pull of her jacket and slowly dragged it down, just like last time. "That this kid has a very special gift to give her 'crush' this year."

Logan gulped dryly as Marie revealed a red off shoulder high low dress with a deep neck that was showing a copious amount of her cleavage.

"It was also the firecracker's idea," Marie grinned, taking off the jacket. "She said that a woman in her twenty one deserves to show off all those assets."

Logan let out a shuddering breath to control his raging feral hormones swelling his manhood down there. "Look, Marie, I don't think you need ta-"

It was Marie who cut Logan off with a searing kiss this time. Her fingers caressed the nape of his neck as her tongue boldly slipped into his mouth. "Please, Logan! I've gotten this courage and confidence back after a very long time. Whatever I said that day wasn't a lie, I really want you to be my first—and last—if that's possible..."

Her lustful words melted all the doubts. Logan's hands gripped her hips to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. He wouldn't lie to himself, no matter how many broads had come into his life so far, it was Marie who had always been the object of his dirty little fantasies. At first it felt like a guilty pleasure, but soon he realized that his feelings for Marie were much deeper than just the sexual attraction they shared. His animal had already chosen her as their Mate and it was his turn to find a way around her skin.

Since all the barriers between them have been smashed by the device around her neck, there's no going back now.

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

"Mmmm...Logan..."

The way Logan wrapped his tongue around Marie's sent a strong shock of electricity through her backbone down to the her throbbing clitorius. Marie was sweet, too damned sweet, Logan's tongue tasted every drop of her chocolaty essence before pulling back and attacking her neck like a hungry vampire.

"O-Oh gawd.."

Marie's arms tightened around Logan as he caressed and tickling every inch of the trembling flesh he'd desired to touch for years. His left hand's blades jumped out and sliced every damned piece of cloth that was covering Marie's heavenly body from his starving leer. Marie tried to form a weak complaint but only gasped as she felt herself being lifted and carried over to the crackling fire ready to warm their bodies.

"Oh Logan...that's so...mmmm, baby..."

Marie couldn't help but whimper seductively when she found one of her pinkish nipples trapped between Logan's incisors. The thick bear skin rug under her ass, the rising bonfire on her left and Logan's evil grin around Marie's hardened raisin was enough to make Marie throw her head and meowww like a cat in heat. Rolling, sucking and tweaking both of stiffened beads gently, Logan came back to the valley of Marie's breasts and licked a long wet trail down to the shaved triangle between her legs. Keeping his naughty gaze buried into Marie's softened one, Logan slowly picked up a bottle of Vodka from the nearby stool and poured the cold liquid all over the quivering fruit.

"Oh mah gawd!"

Marie's Southern side jumped out as Logan leaned forward and slid his tongue along the rosy drooped curves of her lower lips to lick the bitter-sweet drops off before they could fall down. An expected rush of wetness threatened to stream down but Logan was there to lick this intoxicating mix of Vanilla and Cocoa and Vodka up like a thirsty drunkard who hadn't even tasted a drop for the last one week. Flattening the tip of his tongue to flick at Marie's hot dripping pearl, Logan forced Marie to rain sugary obscenities over him.

"Oh fuck! Shit! That feels so fuckin' good!"

"That's my girl..." Logan grinned, spreading the soaking wet folds apart to reveal the deep pink hole. His middle finger reached up and Marie hungrily wrapped her lips around it and sucked as if it was the best Christmas candy of the world. His mouth crept up to tease her throbbing clit while his other middle finger glided in, testing her inner walls as well as flexing and curling to tour her extremely tight core. There was no barrier to stop his little journey, maybe because Marie used those damned rayon rolls called tampons.

 _ **Wolverine growls.**_

 _ **The damn thing snatched our right to pop that sweet little cherry!**_

Marie lost her complete common sense and came unglued when another finger joined his little probing.

"Oh chrrist! That's so fuckin' good! Please don't stop, Logan!"

Logan also almost screamed when Marie pulled some of his hair strands out of their roots in pure ecstasy but muffled it against her core to let her enjoy this blissful moment thoroughly. He licked her completely clean before finally getting up and slipping out of his jeans. That hairy, muscles tank covered Marie's beautiful, petite body again. Marie moaned seductively when the pink mushroom teased her quivering entrance for a long playful moment. Suddenly horny again, Marie locked her legs around Logan's waist and dug her sharp heels into Logan's round ass.

🎁 **:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁:🎁**

"Take my name, Marie...say ya want me ta fuck ya hard..."

Marie's darkened eyes had revealed that she was in 'Rogue Mode' now. She flipped her hair and bit her bottom lip wildly as she nodded slowly.

"Yes, Logan...fuck meh hard...make meh ferget everythin' tonight, sugah..."

Smirking back victoriously, Logan bored his eyes into Marie's again and slowly and gradually pushed every inch of his thick meat into Marie's stretched pussy.

 _ **Wolverine howls loudly.**_

 _ **Shit, Mate's pussy feels like a tiny hot oven!**_

Marie's nails unconsciously dug into his arms as slight pain crossed her face but she was so overwhelmed by the feeling of having the hero of her wet dreams inside her that she ignored it completely.

She was taking the great Wolverine's cock in her after all!

"Please, sugah..." she almost begged. "I can't wait any longer..."

Logan nodded and pulled his perfect ass back until he was completely out. He then rubbed his tip along her clit and give it a quick pet before ramming himself back in. Marie yelped in wild lust as his cock drowned as far as it could go to explore that dark abyss full of the wonderful surprises waiting to be discovered.

 _ **Wolverine drools like a toddler.**_

 _ **We're dyin' ta open those presents.**_

"Shit, babe! Yer fuckin' tight as hell!"

Shamelessly screaming louder than an opera singer, Marie's hands glided along his body, getting familiar with every inch of that chiseled frame. Shoving his cock back and forth, his stare fastened itself with Marie's as he dominatingly captured the back of Marie's stocking-covered thighs and raised her legs in the air. The new arrangement and quickened speed made every thrust touch Marie's womb in an agonizingly pleasuring way, resulting in an earth jouncing orgasm that roared out of Marie's lungs.

"OH SHIT, FUCK, YESSSS! DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STO-"

Logan muffled her dead-awakening roar of pleasure by a deep wet kiss. Enjoying the most powerful climax of life immensely, Marie nibbled Logan's tongue as she rubbed her lips against his crazily. Her strangling muscles gripped Logan's length furiously and refused to let go until he filled her womb with his thick white load with a deafening howl if his own.

"AHH FUCK YEAH! MERRY CHRISTMAS TA US!"

🎁 **:🎁:🎁 THE END 🎁:🎁:🎁**

 **Merry Christmas in advance, people 😉!**


End file.
